


You Got What You Deserved

by leebee511



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not really whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, forced to their knees, manhandled, more angry angsty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leebee511/pseuds/leebee511
Summary: Nero leaned forward, staring at Dominic straight in the eyes. He chuckled to himself, before hissing out,"You got what you fucking deserve."
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	You Got What You Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too good at including the actual whump part, am I?

It was all over the news. The Dealmaker had returned after 10 years, and everyone was on edge. 

But it was different this time. There was evidence pointing to one man. Nero deLuca.

The police cars were stationed in front of the house, creating a barricade. Dominic stood in front of the crowd of policemen, watching the man he thought he knew. 

Nero stood calmly, an eerie smile resting on his face. "Took you long enough. It's been ten years, don't you guys know how to do your jobs?"

A scowl set on Dominic's face. He started walking toward the murderer, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you-" 

Nero cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Oh hush, I've heard that a million times before, I know what you're going to say. The right to have an attorney and whatnot."

Dominic grimaced, letting his emotions overpower all logic, "You lied to us all. How could you do this!"

The man quirked a brow, "Really? How cliché. I expected more out of you."

The police officer grits his teeth as Isla walked up to him, burning with righteous fury. "We let you near are kids! We trusted you!" Her fists were shaking as Dominic grabbed her's in his. 

"A horrible decision, really. Trust a crazed murderer with children." He smiled darkly, "It was all your idea to trust me. At least I know that I suck as a human being." 

Iden growled under her breath. "We need to lock him up already. He's trying to get a rise out of us."

Nero grinned like a mad man. "Looks like I already have. It's quite the spectacle you've made." He spread his arms out and started walkings towards them. All of the hands went to their holsters instinctively, as he waved his hands around him, his smile unnerving everyone. "Think about it. You have had a mass murderer right under your noses for years. It's a joke. You all are jokes." 

Dominic narrowed his eyes as he listened to the man ramble. "I can barely recognize you anymore. You're going away for a long time, Nero." 

"Longer than it took for you to actually find me? That'll be good." 

"Do you know how many people you've killed Nero? How many people are hurting because of you? Now is not the time to be joking!"

"There's always time, Dominic." 

"Why? Why did you do this?" Isla asked, stepping forward.

Nero stared at them, his smile disappearing. A second passed, the only thing that could be heard was the wind whistling down the street. "I had nothing left to lose. It's all a sick game, where the winner comes out on top, no matter what. My mother understood that. Now I do too." He laughed to himself. "You guys are the ones who don't get it. Always believing the best in people," His grin twisted into something more sinister, "How do you think I got past you for so long? I played on your little feelings because you are useless to me."

Dominic stared at him, frozen in shock. He hadn't expected Nero to go that far. He shook his head, "Look at what happened because of what you did. People died because of you!"

Nero nodded. "I know." He looked around, stepping towards the officers. He laughed under his breath, stepping towards the officer, "I don't care."

Dominic pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. Isla yelled at the others in the background. "I've done nothing but deal out the cards I've been dealt." Nero clenched his fists, his jaw clenching. "I've achieved what I wanted! You can't stop what I've done! It'll come back when you think it's gone, and it will tear down everything you've ever accomplished." He jabbed his finger at Dominic's chest. "You can't do anything." 

Dominic rushed forward while Nero was distracted, yanking his arms behind him and slapping the cuffs onto his wrists. He pushed him onto his knees, watching as Nero, muttered something underneath his breath. Dominic gripped his shoulder tightly and led him to the car. Before he was put into the car, Nero leaned forward, staring at Dominic straight in the eyes. He chuckled to himself, before hissing out, "You got what you fucking deserve."

The car door slammed shut. Dominic saw Luke nod at the driver. The man walked up to him, patting his back. Dominic released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Luke sighed, "You did well." Dominic smiled dimly before retreating to his cruiser.

Once they were settled in the car, Isla paused. Sighing, she looked at Dominic, "It'll be ok. Trust me."

Dominic stared at her, wanting nothing more than for everything to be normal again. "Ok."

But deep down, he knew nothing would ever be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave some comments and kudos! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
